une petite farce
by kage ookami51
Summary: l'humour selon le renard de la soul society .chap 2 et 3 en ligne
1. farce 1

Auteure: kage-ookami

Disclaimer: mes plans débiles ne fonctionnant pas ,ils sont pas à moi .

Spoiler :aucun

Pairing: trés light gin/rangiku

Chronologie: à l'époque de l'académie.

* * *

-Mais où est ce qu'il est encore passé ?

La jeune femme, qui parcourait inlassablement les couloirs de l'académie depuis pas mal de temps déjà, s'arrêta, l'air visiblement agacé.

Un groupe de garçons commença à s'approcher de la jeune femme, plus décidés à observer les avantages que la nature lui avait donnés qu'à véritablement l'aider dans ses recherches.

Au moment où ils allaient la rejoindre, un jeune homme pâle et squelettique apparu derrière elle, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Son sourire trop malicieux à leur goût, tout comme l'aura froide qui émanait de lui ,les encouragèrent à faire demi-tour.

-'lut Rangiku.

-C'est malin ! Tu les as fait fuir, Gin !répliqua la jeune femme avec un air faussement déçu, sans pour autant parvenir à dissimuler son sourire.

-M'est avis qu'tu d'vrais surveiller tes fréquentations.

-Tu crois pas si bien dire !

Elle se dégagea avant de lui donner un coup sur le crâne.

-T'aurais pas, pour le plus grand des hasards, été fouillé dans un endroit qui ne te regardait pas ?

-C'était juste pour faire une p'tite blague à Kuchiki san, j'te l'jure Ran-chan !

Son sourire commença à se réduire dans une simili-tentative de se faire pardonner quand un cri résonna dans toute l'académie.

-III-CHII-MAA-RUUU !

Rangiku observa quelque instant son ami, une moue dubitative aux lèvres, avant de se permettre un léger sourire.

-Mouais.En tous cas, tu as intérêt à la récupérer rapidement. J'y tiens, moi, à cette petite culotte !

* * *

Bya-kun(tout rouge ):ma reputation est fichue! 

Gin:c'tait pas mal comme idée.

auteure:de quoi? ta blague ou le texte?

Gin :la blague,bien sur!maint'nant peux plus l'faire ,y s'barricade et pis y a l'captain de la 10° qui veut pas m'voir trainer pres de Ran-chan.

Bya-kun et shiro-chan :Encore heureux!

auteure(pas demotivée pour deux sous) :m'en fiche si ça t' plait pas !une p'tite review quand meme?


	2. farce 2

petite prcision histoire qu'on me fasse pas la remarque: je ne copie en rien la fic d'anders andrew.qu'on ait toutes les deux ecrit des fics sur Gin n'a rien à voir .

sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Les deux shinigami étaient en proie à une inquiétude grandissante.  
Eux,deux des lieutenants parmi les plus forts de la Soul Society, étaient piégés dans un lieu sombre, qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas. En ouvrant une porte, ils entendirent une voix grinçante parlant de _'nouveaux cobayes'_. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils réalisèrent où ils se trouvaient et que leur simple inquiétude se transforma en trouille viscérale.

Appuyé contre un mur de sa division,Ichimaru Gin observait,son éternel sourire aux lèvres, deux des capitaines parmi les plus respectés du Gotei 13 faire chercher par leur division leur lieutenant respectif.

Kira s'approcha de son capitaine et ,l'air embarrassé lui dit:

-"Vous savez, capitaine, quand Abarai kun et Hisagi san parlaient de nouvelles expériences ,je ne crois pas qu'ils pensaient au bureau de développement."

* * *

J'espere que ça vous a plu

Review?


	3. farce 3

Une autre petite blague de notre barge préféré.

* * *

Le jeune lieutenant s'occupait des dernières formalités administratives de la division quand il entendit son taicho, qui discutait dans la pièce à coté, dire que, ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était "_ses ch'veux blonds qu'ont l'air aussi doux qu'la soie_".

Une fois les papiers signés, ordonnés et rangés, il se dirigea ,fort de cette révélation ,vers ses propres quartiers,à la recherche d'une paire de ciseaux.

Le voyant passer par la porte entrouverte, Aizen se tourna vers son ex lieutenant.

-"On dirait bien que Kira-kun nous a entendus. Tu devrait peut être lui dire que tu parlais de Matsumoto ,Gin."

Mais la mine rigolarde de son collègue lui apprit qu'un Kira sans cheveux divertirait celui ci on ne put mieux.

* * *

merci si vous avez eu le courage de me lire.

une p'tite review avant de partir?


End file.
